Previously, many types of separate binders and stands have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means to protect and handle a stack of computer printout paper, as well as to simultaneously accommodate the paper when opened to a particular place. Most prior art with this background employs rings to bind the papers together and various shapes and forms of covers to allow one of the covers to be retained in an angular position.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,623,276 Kinneir Nov. 18, 1986 3,724,876 Krikorian Apr. 3, 1973 3,716,256 Moore Feb. 13, 1973 3,618,241 Doty et al Nov. 9, 1971 2,835,511 Ericson May 20, 1958 ______________________________________
Kinneir teaches a portable lectern using conventional rings with a rigid base member shaped in such a way that a wall flange and lip create a separate angular base in conjunction with the binder that allows pages to be opened and lean against the angled base member. The support means are located on one side of one edge and becomes selectively removable from the binder or may be stored therein for transportation.
Krikorian employs a holding mechanism mounted on the back panel of one of the outer covers in the form of an easel. The member engages the ring wires and holds the cover to an outer limit of normal pivotal movement at an oblique angular relation. The other cover is free to swing into a back to back relationship. The back cover being horizontal and the easel support angular, allows the sheets to be freely turned on the wire rings to and fro in an inclined position.
Moore, on the other hand, uses a generally U-shaped element affixed to the interior of the backbone of a bound book with a foldable strip connected between the front cover and the element limiting opening movement over a preselected arc. Further, opening results in joint rotational movement with the front cover prevented from becoming coplanar reducing the amount of rotation of the pages as they are turned providing a relaxed and stable paging of the book.
Doty et al teaches a console mounted looseleaf binder having a plurality of horizontally arranged binders in evenly spaced horizontal rows such that looseleaf sheets are extended in flat orientation. A hinged top opens at a predetermined angular displacement controlled by a hinged stop allowing the pages to rest thereupon in the open position.
Ericson improves a display binder by the addition of a pair of stop arms that engage an elongated still plate flushing engaging a portion of the inner face of a back panel. This arrangement allows the flat back to rest on a horizontal surface with the front panel extended upwardly. The paper leafs or sheets are attached to the rings and are rotated upwardly and rest upon the vertical front panel in an open manner allowing pages to be opened and retain their position for reading.